Katara in Denial
by HarrisM12345
Summary: Katara was seperated from Aang seven years ago after the war. But now, when she sees him again, she cant still love him! can she? oneshot


Katara sat alone at the table. She was back at the annual ball again, for the seventh time, to celebrate Aang's defeat over the firelord. She hated the party. She music was perfect for dancing, the food was the best in Ba Sing Se, the guest were all friendly and kind, and all of her firnds were there. All but one.

Aang never came back to Ba Sing Se for the party. She told herself that she didn't want to see him, that it was better if he stayed away. But a part of her knew that wasn't true. A part of her knew that she wanted to be in Aang's arms. She would never admit it though, not to anyone, not even herself.

She stared over at the door. She stared over at the door. She wasn't expecting anyone, just watching out of curiosity of who was coming and going. Imagine her surprise when a man she hadn't seen in years, and hadn't expected to see ever again, walked in and look around. She stared at the blue arrow that marked his bald head. His beautiful grey eyes wandered around the room, and before Katara could even look away, his eyes met hers. He quickly darted out of the side door of the room and made her way down the hallway. Aang was held up by people stopping him left and right to, yet again, congratulate him for his victory. He finally made it out of the room only to see Katara turning a corner at the end of the hall. He raced towards her.

"Wait!" He screamed. He broke out into a sprint and made it to the end of the hall. He looked down it and saw Katara running away from him. She had to get away. He couldn't let him become a part of her life. She couldn't get hurt. She couldn't love him, not again. He had almost caught up to her when he heard her scream back, without even looking at him,

"Leave me alone!" Aang was suddenly filled with confusion and sorrow. Why did Katara hate him? His running slowed to a stop and, upon hearing Aang stop, Katara stopped running as well. Tears forced their way out of her eyes and rolled down her cheek. "Go! Just, go." she screamed again, pointing in the opposite direction.

"I can't." Aang said calmly, beginning to close the gap left in the hall between him and Katara. He put his hand on her shoulder. "I love you." He said. Katara wiped the tears from her face, but they were quickly replaced. She tried to run again, but Aang held his tight grasp on her shoulder. He turned her around and held her close to him. "I love you." He repeated.

"No- you can't- I can't- we- no!" Katara stuttered. She released herself from his grasp and leaned her head against the wall. "No, no, no…" Katara mumbled. Aang turned her to face him.

"What's wrong?" he asked innocently.

"Everything!" She screamed at him, attempting to escape again. But this time, he grabbed her wrist and held her by them against the wall. Katara was confused, upset, and somehow happy at the same time. She looked away from him and a tear rolled down her cheek. Why was she feeling this way? She didn't even try to get away that time. She liked being held against the wall by him. His ripped abs only inches away from her well curved torso.

"What's really wrong?" he asked. She didn't say any thing, she didn't even look up at him. He sighed before speaking again. "I know you hate me, I understand why," he started, she finally looked in his direction, locking their eyes, "but can I at least have this moment, this memory," he began to lean closer to her, "this kiss." He kissed he gently on the lips, but she only cringed and closed her eyes, leaving him to kiss the skin above her rolled in lips. He pulled away and looked at her, her face still in the same position as when he kissed her. He sighed again.

"I'm sorry." He said as the let go of her. Her heart dropped into her stomach when he released her. Why was she sad? She should have been happy that he had let her go. But instead, she felt the loneliness of seven years creeping up on her again. He turned and started to walk away when Katara realized, she couldn't deny these feelings, she couldn't hide from them, and she couldn't let him walk away.

"Aang…" she said in almost a whisper. Surprisingly, even at the other end of the hall, he heard her and turned around, wiping his eyes on his sleeves before he did. She sprinted towards him and jumped into his arms. She knocked him over on to the floor. Even Aang was surprised at this, he could take a rock to the face and not loose his stance, but something about Katara made him drop his guard, made his strong muscles turn soft. But he didn't have much time to be surprised at that. Katara, the woman he loved, was lying on top of him, a huge smile spread across her face, and soon she lowered her head onto him and kissed him passionately. "Don't be sorry." She said. He stood up, helping Katara up with him, and they started to walk back towards the party.

"I love you." He said again before they opened the door.

"You better."


End file.
